Under The Twin Moons
by Winterhalt
Summary: Teela is The Captain of the Royal Guard. In charge of guarding the Royal Prince of Eternia. What happens when she lets feelings get in the way of duty?
1. Chapter 1

Pride had her out on that balcony.

Just simple pride.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Watching all of those brainless dolts fawning all over him.

Like Almeria.

Especially Almeria.

Almeria D'Johar. The daughter of the Foreign Relations Director, Dogan D'Johar.

She was a brainless, airheaded idiot.

And she also happened to be beautiful. Long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. It was her only redeeming quality.

And she was _all_ over him.

Well he _was _the Crown Prince after all. But that was still no excuse to literally drape herself all over him like a throw rug!

Teela Raine Kadari snarled her pert nose up at the thought. It was also unbearably hot in the Master Ballroom. Grabbing a glass of wine, she had escaped onto the hidden balcony. The cool Eternian breeze wafted across her skin, cooling her.

Calming her.

She looked up at the twin moons, and wondered when her feelings towards him had fully changed? She had grown up with him, been his playmate, and his body guard. He annoyed her; he was oft lazy, and tended to avid conflict.

He was also kind, loving, had an amazing body. Was one of the most handsome men on the planet.

And he was her best friend.

Her only close friend.

And she was in love with him. The one person she couldn't have.

Gales of laughter drifted out onto the balcony as the soft wish of the double doors announced that someone had joined her. The soft click as they shut was almost imperceptible.

Teela knew who it was without turning around. And her warriors' training was so adept, that she knew he was standing behind her.

And he was alone

She knew who it was without turning around.

"Almeria will miss you."

She instantly chided herself. Why had she said that?

Soft laughter sounded from him as he approached the balcony rail and tilted his Royal head up to gaze at the moons.

She stared at him, she couldn't help it.

Prince Adam Nickolas Arelai.

Of the Royal house of Arelai.

Heir to the High King of Eternos.

Adam turned towards Teela and smiled that goofy, lopsided grin.

"I realized you had left, I figured you were out here. Besides, Almeria is getting on my nerves. She hangs on me like a throw rug!"

He scrunched up his nose at the thought. Almeria, while beautiful, had the brains of a pond lily. Nice to look at, but nothing exciting was going on between the ears.

Teela, on the other hand was not only one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. She was also one of the smartest. Adam adored conversing with people of good intellect. Which pretty much left Almeria and most of the other debutantes, out of the picture entirely?

"You look beautiful tonight by the way ". He said huskily

Teela felt herself flush, and wondered not for the first time why she let him do that to her. He had the ability to addle her wits, just by simply looking at her. Well he did have sexy eyes. But…..

"No, stop it!" her mind screamed at her.

She had to get a grip, she had to stop, or she was going to embarrass herself one day. She really was, and Elders help her if she did that. Yes she must simply stop having all of these thoughts about _Adam_ of all people. She was just going to simply smile and walk straight past him back into that Ballroom. That was it that was the plan. Then she wouldn't be stuck out here, under the moonlight, with him!

She moved to leave and her heel caught in that damn monstrous dress the Queen had insisted she wear. O, the horror. Then she was falling down, falling towards the rail. Falling straight into his arms!

Well hell

Adam caught her slight form deftly. The look of disbelief and, fury, yes it was fury in her eyes before she fell was enough for him to chuckle deep down in his chest.

Elders she was magnificent. All that fiery red hair streaming down her back to her waist. The low cut of the blue dress showing off her more than ample cleavage. The snug way that dress clung to her every curve.

He held onto her, pulling her up against his chest, smiling into her radiant Green eyes.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, but Teela you don't have to literally jump my bones to get in my arms."

She gasped, and her porcelain white skin turned red. He could see the anger rising, could feel the heat run all the way up between their bodies. Well there was already heat, this was just hotter. O, she was going to blow. He held tight and waited.

She squirmed and tried to push him back and break the hold. He just smirked and tightened his arms.

Her eyes widened slightly, when had he gotten so strong? His arms felt like cords of steel. Unbreakable.

And she was very intimately pressed against him. Her chest pressed so maddeningly close to his. Every time she breathed, her breasts strained between them. She couldn't stand to be bested, or restrained. Not to mention the fact that if she didn't get loose...

She had the most incredible urge to melt into his embrace, to lean in slightly. To….

"Damn it Adam, if you don't let me go this instant, I am going to hurt you."

He laughed at her

He actually looked her straight in the eyes and laughed at her.

"O, that tares it" she huffed as she fought anew to get loose. She slowly realized that it was no good, she was trapped!

Adam just held on and let her squirm.

Hey it was fun.

Sure as hell the best entertainment he'd had all evening.

Besides when she moved, those luscious breasts of hers were o, so sweetly pressed against his chest. And her body sure as hell felt a lot better draped over his than Almeria's had.

She felt her whole body tingle. Ok she had to get loose. Another plot formed into her head. Just go limp. Quit fighting. Yes that was it. Then when he loosens his grip, make a break for it!

Yes that would work.

She softened against him, the stiffness leaving her body, and was shocked even more on how _right_ it felt to be there in his arms. O, heavens it felt so good.

He felt her body release and she melted into his. He could feel himself responding to her nearness. When had he started loving her? He thought it was when he was twelve. He was absolutely certain of it at sixteen. And now at twenty five he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved this willful, capable, fiery woman with all his heart.

His best friend,

His love.

Teela looked up into his eyes, thoroughly planning to bolt free as she felt his arms loosen some.

And she froze.

The look in his beautiful blue eyes stunned her. The passion, the longing. Looking into his eyes was like mirrors into hers.

He brought his hand up to cup her check and she felt herself leaning in so slightly.

O stars.

Adam touched his lips to her soft lips lightly at first. Then he increased the pressure, stroking the seam of her lips with his tongue, her mouth opened and he devoured her.

Twining her tongue with his.

Stroking, sucking.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, keeping the other firmly on her waist. Coming up slightly for air he plunged back in.

Twisting and turning his lips, kissing her deeply from all angles. He possessed her mouth.

She moaned.

It was the most exhilarating experience of her life. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think it would be like this.

It would be this good.

She had been kissed before. A peck on the check here, a smooch on the lips there.

But never had she been kissed by a man the way her Prince was kissing her now.

When his lounge had caressed her lips, she had been hesitant, not sure what to do. It was like her body took all control over her. And responded

Her mouth opened and he claimed her.

She felt herself moan and his answering moan and never wanted to stop.

Adam had managed to somehow shift them, to move them back from the railing to the wall beside the patio doors. The cool marble cupping her back as the Prince of Eternos cupped her front.

His lips left hers and kissed a fiery path down her neck up to her ear, then back to her lips.

Where his kiss finally softened into the sweetest meshing of lips. So soft, so powerful.

He finally pulled back slightly and stared at her in amazement.

They were both breathing heavy, and he was so rattled. Never had any woman ever felt this good in his arms.

Bringing his hand back up to cup her cheek, he saw the haze of passion slowly ebbing from her eyes, replaced with.

Confusion

"Adam WH... what... I…"

He smiled down into her face and held her tight. Pulling her into a hug.

She held onto him for dear life.

Pulling back he released her, and took her small hands into his. Her prince smiled at her and said the words she never thought she would ever hear from his lips.

"Thought you were gonna get loose, didn't ya" he said with that lopsided grin of his.

Well hell!

################################################## #############################################

Please give me your feed back and let me know what ya think.

also, I do not own any part of Masters of The universe, but I wish I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Morning After

The next morning saw Teela in an awful fit. Laying in her bed, going over the previous night's events. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block out the images that were burned in her mind. In her heart.

They had been standing there, him still holding her when Almeria and her friends had opened the balcony doors and stepped out onto the terrace. Teela could still hear Almeria's enraged gasp at the sight of the Crown Prince holding the Captain of his guard.

Well, she did have to admit she felt a _tiny_ shiver of glee at her rival's distress.

Rival?

O, lord it was worse than she thought. Since when did Almeria quit being a visiting Dignitary and become a rival.

Groaning she pressed her hands to her temples, which by now were throbbing.

He had merely put on his best courtiers smile and said

"Hello, Almeria. Long time no see."

If it was supposed to have been a joke, it had failed miserably. Even Teela had drawn back and stared at him in astonishment.

Almeria's mouth was open, and she was struggling to speak.

When she finally did, it came out with the squeak of a dying mouse.

"What is going on here!" she had exclaimed. Her friends behind her were wide eyed, and started whispering to each other.

"Ancients deliver me." Teela had prayed as she calmly disengaged herself from the prince's embrace. Who seemed very reluctant to let go of her.

Standing straight and tall, she adjusted her gown as well as possible. Then lifting her hem slightly, she strolled towards the doors, her head high.

As she passed the other woman, whose mouth was ridiculously hanging open again. She couldn't help it!

She just couldn't resist. O, she knew better, but she did it anyway.

Looking at the young woman Teela smiled slightly as she strolled past. And in her best Queen Marlena voice she spoke to the girl who had scorned her for weeks.

Ah, revenge was so sweet!

"Almeria, dear. Do close your mouth; you're liable to catch a fly."

She heard another enraged gasp from the blonde.

And as she walked through the doors back into the ball room, she could hear Adam's laughter, bellowing behind her.

Now she was in the pot, so to speak. By know every stable hand, and every fishwife knew what had transpired last night between her and Adam. She could only imagine the tale that would get back to her father.

Good Ancients, her father!

He was going to kill her. Kill Adam. Kill everyone.

"O, shit." She muttered to herself, using one of the Queens favorite curse words.

Maybe she could just stay here in her room.

Yes that was it, just get cozy and stay right here for the rest of her miserable life. They could bring her meals to her, she would grow old here. Rocking away, out of sight. Everyone would forget her mortification in good time. Yes, that sounded like…

The knocking at her door broke her out of her daydream. She opened one eye and glared at it. Maybe they would go away. Maybe….

The pounding was there again, louder.

Well hell.

Sighing she got out of bed and trudged to the door like she was on her way to a shooting gallery. She figured it was her father. Best to get the yelling over now. Before they were seen in "polite society" yelling at each other.

Straightening her back, she refused to slouch. She was the Captain of the royal guard. She slouched for no one, even her father.

She opened the door, and stared shocked into the prince's blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

The sound of her slamming the door in his face resounded through the hallway.

Ancients help her.

What could she do?

Someone would see him; report that the objects of the biggest scandal to rock the court since Lord Seriahul found his wife in bed with the Lord Chancellor of Dalin-Quah.

Were right then inside her bed chambers.

Together.

Alone.

Gritting her teeth, she reopened her door, to a now not smiling prince. Before he could speak she grabbed his arm, pulling him forcefully into her quarters. Shutting the door and locking it in one motion.

She sighed to herself. It was going to be a long day!

Adam stood there looking at Teela. Chagrin evident in his features.

"Well that was rude." He pointed out.

Teela bowed her head and took several deep breaths.

Calming breaths.

Designed to ease her nerves.

To relax her mind.

They were supposed to be foolproof.

They didn't work!

Looking back up at the High prince of Eternia, The Captain of the guard stepped forward, and solidly slapped his Highness across the face.

The sound of it reverberating through her quarters. Adam's head snapped sideways, and then he brought it around, facing her.

Ancients that had hurt. Adam felt the sting of it through his entire core. Rage flared up in his mind. He had instant visions of holding his Body guard down and spanking that firm little butt of hers till it bled!

Teela was shocked at herself. Why had she done that?

O, Elders he was going to be mad!

When he faced her again, she knew she was in trouble.

Astonishment and anger pouring out of every fiber of his being.

Then something unexpected happened to her. A knot formed in the back of her throat, she couldn't clear it away. And she felt moisture build in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt her emotions had taken control of her. And she couldn't stop them!

Adam was too busy getting over the shock that she had actually_ struck_ him in anger, to realize that her fragile hold on herself was on a silver thread.

He advanced towards her, only to stop stunned as he watched his Captain, His Body guard, His friend. Burst into tears right in front of him.

Teela, his Teela, Never cried. So overcome with concern, his anger melted away and he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lovingly stroking the back of her head, her shoulders.

Whispering soft words to her. Words of comfort.

And she let him. Elders help her, but she let him.


	3. Chapter 3- Strong Heart

Chapter 3- Strong Heart

She didn't know how it happened. Or how long they had been standing there as they were.

Clutched together.

Adam rubbing her neck, her back.

Maybe it was just pure instinct that led them to join their lips again.

Or maybe it was just simply pure, hot lust.

For whatever the reason was, that was where they were now. In this moment in time.

Stuck together in a kiss so passionate, it seemed to melt the marble off the tile walls.

Teela felt the desire running through her body. Burning her veins from the inside out, and she glorified in it. Never in her life had she ever felt more alive.

She could feel the raw strength in Adam's embrace as he held her close, devouring her mouth.

Owning her.

She felt a jolt at the thought. And slowly pulled back to stare in amazed wonder into his clear blue eyes. The raw lust she saw in his eyes was almost her undoing.

Almost.

Adam stared at her, gazing in her eyes, as if fascinated, by what he saw in them.

He had always known it would be good to kiss her.

But he never knew it would damn near kill him.

His heart was racing so fast, he was sure it would leap right out of his chest, and simply leave him behind.

Bringing his hand up, he softly trailed a finger down the side of her face.

"Teela."

He groaned huskily as he pulled her into another bear hug. This one a bit softer. He simply held her, and silently willed his racing heart to slow down.

She resisted the urge to lean fully into it. Instead she closed her eyes and asked him the question that had been scaring the hell out of her since the night before.

"Adam. What are we doing?"

She asked softly.

So softly, he almost didn't catch it.

He felt himself get all warm at her innocent question.

Elders, how to explain it to her, when even he didn't understand it all?

How did he tell this strong, beautiful, capable woman he had been in love with her since he was sixteen?

He felt a moment of apprehension at the thought, but brushed it aside.

He swore if he ever got the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to make her his.

Well here was his chance, and he certainly wasn't going to blow it.

He pulled back this time and once again peered into her green orbs.

Swallowing hard.

"Teela, baby, I Lo…"

BADOOOM

The explosion rocked the whole of the palace. The very floor seemed to buckle under them, and Adam clung to Teela. Curling his body like a ball protectively over her slight frame.

Shielding her as they fell. His shoulder hit the floor first. A painful spike flooded it. But he barely registered it. They were both back on their feet. Years of training taking over.

Adam raced over to her terrace, peering out at the sky and swore loudly.

"What is it?"

Teela demanded as she scrambled for a look out the window as well. Just in time for Adam to shove her backwards as a beam of light came precariously close to her head.

It singed the wall by the patio doors.

"Elders, Adam, their everywhere.' Teela yelled out.

The morning sky was filled with Sky sleds.

Filled with impending death

Filled with the enemy.

She couldn't tell if it was Skeletor, The Horde, or a combination of both. Or if it was even them. She had never seen the Gray and Silver armor that the attackers were wearing before.

"We have to find my parents and your father now!" Adam commanded as he grabbed her hand.

Wrenching the bolt on her chamber door. He slammed it open, and they race off.

Hand in hand. Through the smoke billowing through the castle, towards the throne room.


End file.
